Keep Calm and Shhhh!
by Choujiro21
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Zelo saat menemukan Daehyun, dalam kondisi yang... Errr... Menggairahkan? /DaeLo/OneShot/Warning inside/RnR?/Don't like don't read!


**Title :: Keep Calm and... Shhhh!**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Choi Junhong aka Zelo,**

**Jung Daehyun,**

**And other B.A.P'smembers.**

**Pairing(s) : DaeLo.**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, TS ent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : Apa yang dilakukan Zelo saat menemukan Daehyun, dalam kondisi yang... Errr... Menggairahkan?**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar yang ia bagi bersama Youngjae dengan cepat. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah seharian tampil di _show_-_show_ dan juga _interview_-_interview_ yang jadwalnya sangat padat. Dan baru saja ia bersama anggota B.A.P yang lain dan _sunbae_ mereka, Secret, selesai berpesta kecil dalam rangka merayakan suksesnya album baru mereka.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH! Aku lelah sekali!" Daehyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur setelah melepaskan jas yang ia pakai sebelumnya.

"_Hyung_..." Sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu kamar Daehyun.

"Hmm? Zelo-_ya_? Ada apa?" Daehyun pun bangkit dan memperhatikan Zelo yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Youngjae-_hyung_ bilang malam ini ia ingin bertukar tempat tidur denganku. Ia bilang ada sesuatu yang ia ingin bicarakan dengan Jongup-_hyung_." Jelas Zelo dengan singkat.

"Oh, begitu ya? Baiklah." Daehyun kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia menutup matanya dengan cepat.

Zelo berjalan menuju tempat tidur Youngjae—yang malam ini akan menjadi tempat tidurnya—dengan perlahan. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan di kamar ini. Ia pikir, Daehyun pasti sangat kelelahan setelah beraktivitas seharian, dan ia tidak ingin mengganggunya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Daehyun akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melangkah menuju rak handuk, mengambil sepotong handuk dan kemudian pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Zelo menatap punggung Daehyun yang terus berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan sesaat kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat Daehyun berbalik menatapnya.

"Zelo-_ya_, jika kau lapar, kau boleh mengambil roti yang ada di dalam tasku. Aku ingin mandi sebentar." Ujar Daehyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oke, terima kasih. Dan _hyung_, jangan terlalu lama, karena aku juga ingin mandi." Ujar Zelo yang berpura-pura membaca koran yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

"_Ara_, _ara_." Jawab Daehyun singkat sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Zelo menghela napas panjang saat Daehyun sudah benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Jujur saja, sedari tadi Zelo sudah merasa gugup saat berduaan dengan Daehyun. Ya, entah ini dikatakan sebagai anugrah atau cobaan, yang pasti malam ini ia harus tidur satu kamar dengan Daehyun.

Kenapa bisa dikatakan anugrah? Karena sudah lama Zelo menginginkan ini. Jujur saja, entah sejak kapan Zelo merasa sangat nyaman bersama dengan Daehyun. Apa mungkin Zelo menyukai Daehyun? Atau mungkin itu hanya rasa sayang kepada _Hyung_ saja? Zelo juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti Zelo merasa sangat senang bisa dekat dengan Daehyun.

Dan mengapa dikatakan cobaan? Karena baru saja dua hari yang lalu Zelo _browsing_ di internet dan menemukan sesuatu yang di sebut '_fanfiction'_ yang berlabel namanya dan nama Daehyun. Dan coba tebak apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam _fanfiction_? Ya, mereka melakukan '_itu_'. Ini yang membuat Zelo merasa canggung, karena ia dapat membayangkan dengan jelas wajah Daehyun dalam _fanfiction_ itu. Ia takut jika Daehyun tahu tentang hal ini, ia takkan mau berdekatan dengan Zelo lagi.

.

.

.

Zelo menghela napasnya. Sudah hampir 40 menit, tapi Daehyun belum juga kembali dari kamar mandi. Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam sana? Zelo sudah merasa tubuhnya semakin lengket dan juga tidak nyaman, ia ingin segera mandi dan beristirahat.

Zelo pun bangit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

_Tok Tok Tok!_

"_Hyung_... Kau masih di dalam '_kan_? Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang luluran." Zelo menempelkan kupingnya di pintu kamar mandi.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak bersemedi bukan? Cepatlah, aku juga ingin mandi." Zelo terus mengetuk pintunya, namun tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"_Ish_, _hyung_ yang satu ini..." Zelo sedikit kesal dan memutar gagang pintu.

_Cklek!_

"Huo? Tidak dikunci?" Zelo melebarkan matanya saat melihat pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka olehnya.

"_Hyung_?" Zelo melangkah masuk, tapi masih tidak ada jawaban.

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau laku—"

Langkah Zelo terhenti. Matanya membulat saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya sekarang. Ia melihat Daehyun sedang tertidur di _bath_ _tub_... dan tidak mengenakan apa-apa a.k.a telanjang!

Daehyun tertidur di dalam bath tub penuh busa yang menutupi bagian perutnya hingga ke bawah. Bagian tubuh atasnya sedikit lembab karena cipratan air.

Mata Zelo hampir saja meloncat saat melihat sosok itu tertidur dengan pulasnya. Ia mendengkur kecil dan tidur dengan damainya. Meski ia mendengkur, ia malah semakin terlihat seksi. Lehernya yang sedikit bergetar dan sedikit mengkilat itu membuat Zelo tidak nyaman.

_PLAK!_

Zelo memukul wajahnya.

"Jangan lihat! Jangan lihat! Jangan lihat!" Gumam Zelo seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi...

Zelo mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya. Ia memperhatikan leher Daehyun yang halus, dada dan perut Daehyun yang kecoklatan dan juga wajah Daehyun yang tetap tampan. Zelo menguk liurnya pelan dan tanpa ia sadari tangan kanannya kini perlahan-lahan terlihat menyentuh dada Daehyun.

_PLAK!_

Zelo memukul wajahnya. Lagi.

Zelo segera berlari dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Ia menarik selimut dan menutup tubuhnya seutuhnya. Ia bernapas dengan terengah-engah, ia menutup matanya dan mengomel pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak lihat apa-apa! Aku tidak lihat apa-apa! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zelo berteriak di bantalnya. Suaranya teredam dan tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"_Tapi aku ingin lihat yang full version..."_

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA! Apa yang aku pikirkan!" Zelo semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Sementara Zelo sedang bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri, tanpa ia sadari seseorang kini sudah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Hey, Zelo-_ya_! Maaf, aku tadi tertidur." Zelo mendengar suara Daehyun dari arah belakang.

Zelo lagi-lagi meneguk liurnya. Ia tidak yakin akan bisa menatap wajah Daehyun setelah apa yang ia lihat barusan. Tapi ia harus bersikap sebiasa mungkin dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Oke, itu mudah bukan?

"Oh, hehehe. Tidak apa-apa _hyu_—"

Wajah Zelo memerah seketika. Ia melihat tubuh Daehyun tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Daehyun hanya mengenakan handuk yang ia bawa sebelumnya untuk menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sementara, leher, dada, dan perut Daehyun terekspos di depan Zelo dengan jelasnya. Terlihat titik-titik air masih ada di sekitar tubuh bagian atas Daehyun.

_PLAK!_

Lagi-lagi Zelo memukul wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Daehyun bingung.

"A-ada nyamuk. Iya ada nyamuk, ada nyamuk." Jawab Zelo terbata sambil bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"Oh, baiklah. Apa kau masih ingin mandi?" Tanya Daehyun yang berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Zelo singkat.

Daehyun berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan berbaring tanpa memakai pakaian apa pun. Zelo menatapnya dengan intens. Matanya masih menyusuri tubuh Daehyun yang sempurna itu. Dan sesaat kemudian Daehyun perlahan-lahan melepas ikatan dari tali kecil yang mengikat pinggannya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Jerit Zelo seraya menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Zelo-_ya_? Kau kenapa?" Daehyun terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Zelo.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini! Aku pernah membaca ini di _fanfiction_! Jangan _hyung_! Aku masih polos! JANGAAAAAAAAAN!" Gumam Zelo sambil masih menutup wajahnya dengan bantar. Zelo, jika kau masih polos kau takkan berpikiran seperti ini... -_-

Daehyun yang sedikit khawatir bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju tempat tidur Zelo. Ia mengira Zelo terlalu banyak minum soju tadi. Ya, Zelo memang tidak bisa minum terlalu banyak soju, tapi bukan itu penyebab ia menjerit seperti tadi.

"Zelo... Lupakan semuanya. Oke... Saat kau membuka mata, semuanya baik-baik saja." Ujar Zelo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Satu dua tiga!"

.

.

.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Himchan-_hyung_! Tolong aku!" Zelo pun meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari tunggang langgang ke luar kamar.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu? Pasti ia terlalu banyak minum soju." Gumam Daehyun yang kembali melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya.

Daehyun sedikit merapikan celana boxer yang ia pakai. Ya, Daehyun masih cukup waras untuk tidak benar-benar telanjang sambil memakai handuk. Lagi pula ia tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya karena ada orang lain di kamarnya tadi.

Daehyun menghempaskan tubuhnya perlahan ke tempat tidur. Ia sudah sangat lelah, dan satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan sekarangan adalah tidur. Ya, mengingat jadwal besok cukup padat ia harus mendapatkan energi yang banyak pula.

Daehyun menutup matanya dan berusaha mencari posisi tidur senyaman mungkin. Tapi...

_Baaaam!_

Setumpuk bantal kini tengah menimpa wajah Daehyun dengan keras.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini?!" Seru Daehyun yang segera bangkit berdiri.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Zelo?!" Sang _umma_ B.A.P atau dikenal sebagai Kim Himchan menatap Daehyun dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Daehyun.

Daehyun dapat melihat Zelo yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Himchan. Ia terlihat mengintip dari sana dan menatap takut Daehyun.

"Bohong! Cepat katakan apa yang kau lakukan! Atau tidak kau tidak akan dapat jatah makan satu minggu!" Ancam Himchan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Zelo, apa yang kau ceritakan pada Himchan-_hyung_?" Daehyun menatap Zelo tajam.

Zelo tidak menjawab. Zelo hanya bersembunyi di balik punggung Himchan dan menghindari tatapan Daehyun.

"Baiklah! Sekarang, kau tidur di sofa luar! Cepat!" Ujar Himchan tegas.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Huaaaa! Zeloooo! Awas kau!" Seru Daehyun.

_**Author's POV end**_

.

.

.

* * *

END

a/n : Huooooooo, author balek lagi dg ff kopel baru, DaeLo...

Author lagi kepincut ini kopel. Tiap momentnya bikin author kejang2 sendiri. Cuteeeeeeeeeee sekale. Oh ya, ff ini author bikin untuk semua DaeLo shipper yang baca ff ini tentunya, dan juga untuk _**hunhanaaa**_-sshi yang request. Semoga ceritanya memuaskan ya, hehehe... ^^

Oke deh, mungkin segitu aja dulu. Dan yang terakhir, please don't be silent reader... (^/\^)


End file.
